This isn't whats suppose to happen
by BethxD
Summary: What if Mason never came back for Rose? What if Mia didn't? would she be able to defeat Isaiah? DUN DUN DUUUN ** Please R&R! Hope you like it! :D


HII! Well this is my first vampire academy Fan fic! **Cheering**…and well if you know me (all you night worlders) you know that im very random…SQUIRREL! Yeah…

Anyhow! This story took me ages to think of! But I finally got it whilst in science class! So I hope you guys like it! And… I was reading all your fics about Dimitri leaving rose, and because of them Adrian is almost my favourite!….. I said almost!

This is just a taster! Tell me what you think!

WARNING! Language and….further scenes! ;)

_What if Mason listened to her?_

_What if he never came back for her?_

This a story based on the fact that Mason never came back for Rose. Enjoy!

Beth: Hi…I own Vampire Academy!

(Room of strigoi turn to look at her)

Beth: Oh shit.

I looked at him in the eye. He knew he was going to win. But I had to beat him. Or im toast. Isaiah just looked at me with those evil eyes, and ginned.

I shivered. But everything was okay, because the rest will live.

"Dhampirs, always trying to find ways out of- situations they have no power over winning. Its cute really, but most of my dinner has run away, and my patience is thin."

"And im hungry!" screeched Elena.

"Quiet!" Elena paled.

" will be sufficient enough." and it was like, a fuse blew in my head, because of my scalded hands and because I was tired, and because he hurt my friends.

"ARE YOU CALING ME FAT!" Isaiah looked at me confused.

"YES YOU! I am NOT, I repeat, NOT fat, I am a strong independent woman! And if you, a strigoi, thinks he can hurt my friends, then call me fat!" I lunged at him, but he smacked me away. I landed on the fire place, and shattered the glass. Elena screamed and ran at me. I tried to punch her in desperation…..bad idea. There was a crack, and I couldn't feel my hand. Oh…..sheet…..I didn't move, and Isaiah laughed.

"That wasn't hard, and you expected to defeat us?" I wont cry… I wont cry… I looked around to try to find something- anything to help me. And, the swords on top of the fireplace that I saw earlier were there. I picked up a glass jar and threw it all the way across the room, it gave me enough time to jump and get one of the swords with my good hand.

Elena lunged at me and I struck her on her chest. She just looked down at her wound, stunned, like she thought I wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Isaiah laughed at her.

"Elena, come now, she's just a Dhampir." he looked at us, as though this was training for her.

"Yes, sorry, I just didn't expect tha-" before she could finish I struck her a gain, this time, right in the heart. She screamed, and sank down to her knees, I got the sword, and used its weight so I could swing at her neck. I kept doing it until it rolled on the ground, detached from her. I couldn't believe I did that. I killed her. A person…._No, a strigoi._ on the other side of the room I heard a growl.

"YOU, stupid little Dhampir!" I looked over at Isaiah, and he looked mad, very mad.

I had to stop myself from cringing. His face turned, it moulded into something that could only be described as pure evil. I didn't know what to do- didn't know if I would live. I lifted the sword, covered in strigoi blood and crouched in a defensive position.

He laughed… or snarled… but I saw the rage in his red eyes, the hatred radiated off his body. He threw himself at me. And we collided. I tasted copper in my mouth, it felt like a wall smashed into me. I gritted my teeth and attempted to throw the wall off me. I managed to, but not as far as I liked to. I lunged at him, with the sword in my hands I clutched it and aimed for his cold, black heart.

MPOV (Mason)

I had to run, go, go go go. Rose said to. I must think of the Moroi. They are all that matters. _But Rose is all that matters_ said a voice in my head. _She will die, its all your fault. _I scolded that voice.

"Come on! We need to get back up!" I was dragging Eddie, and had to constantly yell at the moroi to keep going, that it was just a few more minutes. Their blood deprived bodies were sluggish as they tried to stay awake. I was the leader now, and I had to get them to safety, and get someone to help Rose.

Please let me be in time. Please… I love her…. I love her….

*^*^*^*^ DPOV (Dimitri)

Guardians stormed the house like a sea of black. I had my guardian mask was in place, but inside all I could think of was my Roza. Is she…alright? I was at the top of the group, and looked at the bloody mess on the ground. There, a female strigoi body lay, decapitated. I felt a flicker of hope. She killed it. I looked around to find another body. A male strigoi, with a hole in his heart. But… no Roza. I walked over to the body to see tracks of blood. Like someone was dragging themselves away. Or being dragged. I heard the guardians observations. Janine came up to me with worry deep in her eyes.

"Shes not here. Where is she?" I closed my eyes. I followed the track with my stomachs churning. Something- wasn't- right. I followed it into a kitchen, out a back door and in a garden. And at the end of the trail lay my Roza, still and pale with a pool of blood surrounding her.

B is bananas B-a-n-a-n-a-s!

Well my dearies what did you think. Yes I know its short but I need that so I could carry on with _suspense! I really hope you liked it! Oh yeah Happy Summer! Yay! And for your summer, read NightWorld! Its uh-mazing! Well ….Byyye!_

_Press the review button…it has… um…special feelings for you… yeahhh… _


End file.
